


Impulsive

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: Who's more impulsive?Mina or Nayeon?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Impulsive

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wow."

"I didn't really mean for you to repeat that but thanks." Nayeon grins as she looks at herself in the full length mirror. "I know I look really good in this dress." A white dress is the best choice since Mina's wearing black.

Nayeon turns around to face Mina as the Japanese beauty selects a pair of earrings that would go well with her dress. Nayeon can't help but to check the girl out.

That little black dress that hugs her body in all the right places. That low neckline that's sending inappropriate thoughts to her head... _Okay, now's not the time for that._

"Oh, I want to wear the one with pearls." Nayeon pointed. "The big ones."

"Baby, we're just going to a birthday party, not the Met Gala." Mina said. "You don't need to show off every piece of jewelry you own."

"It's the company CEO's birthday party." Nayeon corrected her. "A lot of people will be there. Celebrities, other CEOs, the media. They'd all be waiting outside the venue so I should be ready for the photo ops."

"Of course."

"And it's the first time I get to bring you as my plus one. I want it to be extra special tonight."

They both agreed that this is the best opportunity for them to confirm their relationship to the public.

Nayeon smiles at the thought of them standing in front of many photographers. Her hand on Mina's waist, holding her close as they smile lovingly at each other.

Finally. After tonight, no one will think of hitting on her precious ballerina anymore.

"Well, then don't I look under dressed?"

Nayeon snapped out of her thoughts. "You're wearing a $3000 couture dress. That doesn't scream under dress, my love. You look heavenly. You look like an angel."

"Yeah, an angel of death." Mina said flatly.

"Will I ever understand your dark sense of humor?"

Mina raised an eyebrow.

Nayeon chuckles and goes to hug Mina from behind. "You can wear your cute little penguin PJs and still look like you walked right out of a fashion magazine."

Nayeon rests her chin on Mina's shoulder.

"PJs sound so enticing now." Mina leans on Nayeon's head.

"I'll help you get into your PJs when we get back home." Nayeon teased.

"I bet you would." Mina chuckles. "Can we go home early though? I want to play for a little bit before we fly out."

 _Oops_.

Mina's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth but it's too late. Nayeon had already let go of the embrace and moved in front of her.

"Excuse me. Fly out? To where?"

"Um, surprise?"

Nayeon squints. "What did you do, Myoui?"

Mina sighs. "Our anniversary's coming up and I know you're going to have to prepare for your comeback soon. So, I thought I'd surprise you with a little weekend getaway."

"When did you plan this?" Now Nayeon's curious.

"This morning." Mina answered.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what's gotten into you. We've been together for almost 5 years and you've never been this impulsive. You're the most organised and strategic person I know."

"Hey, I can be impulsive."

"Your Minecraft storage room disagrees with you."

"I _can_ be impulsive." Mina said a bit louder.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Nayeon gently wraps her arms on Mina's shoulders. "I like this impulsive you."

"Yeah?"

"Ah-huh. Do you have any more surprises up your sleeves, Myoui?"

"Maybe."

"Don't tell me you're going to propose?"

"And if I do?"

"Then I would say yes." Nayeon leans in to capture Mina's lips.

Oh, but Nayeon hopes Mina won't.

There's no way she's going to let Mina pop that question first when she already had everything planned out. The ring, the flowers, the Swan Lake theme to be played by a 16-piece orchestra. Everything. She's just waiting for the right moment.

But maybe she should learn from Mina and be impulsive too.

Beause the right moment may not come but Nayeon's sure she got the right girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> twitter: 11LilaMNY


End file.
